


Mindfang and the Dolorosa (and Dualscar)

by adiosIncineroar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, FLARP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosIncineroar/pseuds/adiosIncineroar
Summary: Just another FLARP shenanigan starring Vriska and her victims.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 6





	Mindfang and the Dolorosa (and Dualscar)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this garbage when I first got into Homestuck last year, probably the first "fanfic" I ever wrote. Too lazy to apply work skins to this.

VRISKA: And for my next move…  
VRISKA: I command the Dolorosa…  
VRISKA: To kiss me!!!!  
KANAYA: What  
ERIDAN: WWHAT  
VRISKA: If I roll well next time then you haaave to do it, Kanaya  
ERIDAN: NO YOU DONT  
VRISKA: It’s what the rules say, 8itch!!!!  
KANAYA: Why Dont I Have A Say In This  
VRISKA: 8ecause you’re 8eing mind controlled, stupid!  
KANAYA: Oh  
KANAYA: Can I Just Say I Did It So I Dont Actually Have To Do It Physically  
VRISKA: No. ::::)  
ERIDAN: this game fuckin sucks  
ERIDAN: if you do this kan your character is so fuckin dead  
KANAYA: Ok  
VRISKA: You’re not allowed to kill my slaves, Dualscar.  
ERIDAN: i fuckin WWILL just wwatch me

Vriska rolls the dice and gets all 8’s on all 8 dice like she literally always does. 

VRISKA: Oh wow! All 8’s I can’t 8elieve it!  
ERIDAN: fuck you vvris

Eridan pulls out a toy rifle, highly resembling an earth nerf gun, and aims it at Kanaya. 

VRISKA: C’mon, Eridan, don’t you think you’re t8king this a little too seriously?  
ERIDAN: no  
ERIDAN: this is all vvery in character

A foam bullet shoots out of the rifle and hits Kanaya right in the forehead.

KANAYA: Ah  
KANAYA: I Am Dead Now  
VRISKA: Ugh, now that the Dolorosa is dead Kanaya can’t roleplay with us anymore!  
VRISKA: Fuck you, Eridan >::::(  
ERIDAN: WWHATEVVER FUCK YOU TOO  
ERIDAN: i was just reclaiming my rightful role as your kismesis  
VRISKA: You weren’t reclaiming shit!  
KANAYA: Ok Well  
KANAYA: I Am Going To Leave Now  
KANAYA: This Was Mildly Entertaining  
KANAYA: And It Probably Would Have Been More Entertaining If I Had Not Died  
VRISKA: W8, Kanaya! I never got my kiss.  
VRISKA: Didn’t you see my amazing all 8 roll?  
KANAYA: I Did  
KANAYA: But I Am Dead Now So It Doesnt Matter  
ERIDAN: heh noww you knoww howw it feels to get rejected  
ERIDAN: wwhore  
VRISKA: 8itch.


End file.
